


My Little Misplaced Number.

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Dark Bingo Card [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, LA, M/M, Music, Sequal, chance encounters, misplaced number, now do you see what i see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>‘’Tommy meant well with why he didn’t tell you about the band Adam’’ Brad spoke out as I looked up at him before dropping my eyes again, </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite>‘’He mentioned about a guy’’ I whispered out as I heard a sigh.<br/><cite>‘’Shawn’’ Looking up towards the other guy who I realized was Isaac, I frowned </cite><cite>slightly which he saw, ‘’that’s his name, Shawn...''</cite></cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Squeal to my fic 'Now Do you see what I see' I suggest that you read that one first to understand in what is going on with the story.

** Tuesday 20th December 04:45pm **

‘’ _The music world was shaken yesterday in the form of local and well loved band Cynical Suicide’s outing, previously hidden behind just their name and music, the band kept their image hidden before a leaked photo of the drummer at a rehearsal was posted all over the internet, causing a large stir within the band’s management itself and fans._  
But recent going ons have cause more than just a stir, it’s caused an earthquake of a wave with their fans when recording their new track in the studio which was being used by a local group from the nearby theatre. _  
_ _Singer of Cynical Suicide has been said to cause quite a lot of swoon’s through the female fans and many of the males too with his voice and skills on both guitar and key’s, rumors have been spread around that the singer is gay after photos were leaked of the bands rehearsal at another session a while ago where the 22 year old blond singer was captured locking lips with another male on the edge of the photo, but sources could not and would not confirm that this was indeed the lead singer until yesterday when the same blond was seen leaving the band mid recording of their new track to chase after one theatre student before they had a confrontation in the middle of the hallway._  
Sources say that, singer now known as one Tommy Ratliff followed the tall dark haired student out in to the hall before words were exchange and he walked away from the singer who had looked pretty devastated before he confirmed the rumor of him being gay by calling out to the student that he was in love with him.  
 _Fan’s of the band say that Ratliff was near breaking point when he admitted his feelings and when the student only know as Adam turned and walked away from him for the second time which left Ratliff standing, staring after his retreating image before he turned and returned to the studio, only to pack his gear up and then himself flea quickly much to the despair of his fellow band mates who was left wondering where their singer was going._

_Upon questioning the band later that afternoon by fan’s,  members of Cynical Suicide refused to speak about Ratliff and this Adam and their relationship, many have blogged and tweeted saying that singer and theatre boy are indeed boyfriends…or were, who knows where this relationship is going to go with…’’_

‘’You knew it was coming Tommy, you did just storm out in to the hall after him and basically yell I love you’’ Isaac spoke out and I glanced over at him before back out the window again as he drove and I turned the radio off once again,  
‘’Please drop it Isaac’’ I told him as he sighed and turned up the road which led towards the gated community which Adam lived before he pulled up at the gates.  
‘’Are you sure about this dude, he didn’t look great when he left’’ Isaac spoke softly as I opened the window slightly as the guard walked over with a smile.  
‘’Good afternoon Tommy, here to see Adam again are you?’’ He asked before I nodded,  
‘’Yeah, could you call up to the house, I still haven’t remembered his new code’’ I told him as he nodded,  
‘’Sure thing son’’ He spoke out before walking away again, a small breath leaving my lips as I rested back against the seat and closed my eyes. Thankful for Isaac staying quiet before the sound of footsteps came closer and I opened my eyes again and turned to see the guard coming back.  
‘’Is he home?’’ I asked as he nodded.  
‘’He is, but im sorry son, he told me not to let you up’’ The guard spoke and I swallowed slightly and rubbed my hand across my jaw slightly as I let a deep breath out.  
‘’Alright, thanks’’ I told him as the guard smiled and walked away again, leaving me and Isaac sat in the car in silence.  
‘’What are you thinking TJ?’’ He asked before I shrugged,  
‘’I have to see him, to explain things to him’’ I muttered out before Isaac cursed beside me and I turned to look towards him to see his eyes in the mirror before I turned and saw people holding cameras towards the car.  
‘’Great that’s all we need now is the paparazzi’’ Isaac groaned out,  
‘’Well get used to it’’ I told him as I turned back to stare at the gates, my eyes trailing over them before I started to unbuckle my seatbelt.  
‘’Tommy’’ Isaac started to say,  
‘’I have to see him, im not letting him go for a second time, I told him that I would fight for im and that’s what im doing’’ I told him as I started to climb out the car against his protests.  
‘’Tommy wait a second dude’’ Isaac called out as he climbed out himself and I paused to look over the top of the car towards him, ‘’he doesn’t want to see you’’  
‘’Tommy’’ Turning towards the female voice, I saw Danni running towards us with Brad and Cassidy behind her as I sighed and rubbed my hands over the back of my neck as I took a few steps away before back again, ‘’you know he wont see you’’ She started to say as I sighed.  
‘’I know that already alright’’ I groaned out as I turned back to face the gates,  
‘’Let’s just go, give him a few days dude’’ Brad spoke out as I turned to face him,  
‘’Im not fucking letting him walk away and im not walking away this time, I know im a fucking dick for hurting him again when we had only just got things sorted again’’ I told him,  
‘’Dude you need to calm down a little’’ Isaac hissed as I laughed and pushed my hoody sleeves up slightly,  
‘’I need to see him’’ I muttered out,  
‘’He wont let you up Tommy, face it’’ Isaac said as I shook my head,  
‘’He doesn’t need to let us in, im going to see him’’ I muttered out in a response as I looked the gate over slightly, almost as if Isaac knew what I was thinking, I saw him walk around the car and stop in front of me, ‘’don’t even think about it Tommy, the band can’t get in any more trouble, Morgan is already ready to kill us because of LP’s arrest the other week’’ Isaac hissed out to me as I shook my head and moved away slightly.  
‘’I need to see him’’ I whispered out as I darted away from him as he went to grab me.

‘’Tommy don’t be a Pratt’’ Isaac yelled at me as I moved towards the gate quickly, ‘’Tommy for fuck sake’’ Hearing his yell as I grabbed the bars and started to pull myself up, I blocked everyone’s yells out before I reached the top and glanced down.  
‘’Fuck this is high’’ I muttered to myself as I swung my leg around,  
‘’Dude come on, you’ve only just recovered fully from the crash’’ Isaac spoke out again as I glanced towards him. Shaking my head slightly, I let myself drop and land on my feet before I stumbled slightly and moved my arm to my ribs as a small amount of pain flared up, hearing the guard mutter, I turned and started to run towards Adam’s house, their yells fading away as I got further away and turned the corner of roading before I jogged up his drive and reached the door. Resting my hand against the wall slightly, I tried to catch my breath before I moved and banged my hand against the door.  
‘’Adam, I know your home, just let me in so we can talk’’ I yelled through the door before I leaned against it slightly as I rubbed my side,  
‘’Go away Tommy’’ I heard muffled come from the other side as I banged again,  
‘’Please just let me in, im sorry okay ,I was a dick and kept things hidden but I had fucking reasons Adam, for fuck sake just let me in so we can talk’’ I yelled again before I heard a slight bang from inside. ‘’Adam’’  
‘’Just go away Tommy before someone calls the cops’’ He yelled back as I groaned and kicked at the door, walking away from it slightly, I ran my hands through my hair before I walked back and laid them flat against the door frame.  
‘’Adam please, I told you I would always fight for you and this is what im doing, im fighting for you because I love you and I don’t want you to not be in my god damn life, I need you in it’’ I called through, ‘’im sorry for every time I’ve hurt you, I haven’t meant too Adam…I’ve been scared of everything because of my past’’ I yelled through the door, ‘’I told you that first night we were together that I hadn’t been with a guy in a long time and that was the truth’’ I told him, ‘’he found out about my money, about the music and he used me okay, he made me fall in love and let all my guards down and then he made me crash and burn, he killed my heart Adam and you are the first guy to ever repair it’’ I called out as I rested my forehead against his door as I breathed out.  
‘’I don’t want to hear anything you have to say, just go away Tommy’’ He yelled and I groaned slightly before hitting the wall beside the door.

Letting my eyes move to my knuckles, I watched as droplets of red started to appear before the pain flared through and I cursed slightly, holding my hand against my stomach, I leaned over slightly before breathing deeply.  
‘’Adam please just hear me out’’ I yelled out as I heard movement from behind the door, ‘’I love you okay and im a fucking idiot for hurting you when you gave me a second chance’’ I called out, hearing sirens; I turned slightly and looked towards the road as they sounded louder. ‘’I trust you okay, I never dated before you because of him, he broke me and tried taking my money, he burnt me and damaged me so much that I ran when we got serious, I was scared that you would do the same if you knew the band was mine, I would’ve told you Adam, I swear I would’ve told you’’ I yelled out as angry tears filled my eyes, I knew that the cops were coming through the gate, the sirens louder and I knew that a neighbor or someone had called them on me. ‘’please just believe me Adam, I fucking love you okay, ill lay my heart out for you to do what you wish with it but please don’t push me away, I need you baby’’ I yelled out as I moved closer and rested my hand which was still stinging and hurting like hell against the door as the squeal of tires caught my hearing. ‘’im sorry Adam, please forgive me, I never meant for things to happen like this’’ I called out through the door before the sound of footsteps echoed and I felt hands grab me.

‘’Get off me’’ I yelled out as I struggled in the cops hold, feeling their grip loosen my jacket, I struggled out of it and moved towards the door again before I felt someone grab me, my footing slipping on the gravel before I felt myself go down with the weight of a officer behind me as they pulled my arms back.  
‘’Come on son, just let go and let us take you in, don’t make me put resisting arrest put down for your arrest as well as trespassing’’ the cop told me as I struggled again slightly as I felt their weight move. Hearing the sound of the cuffs before the feeling of them pulling up on to my feet, my back hurting as well as my hand and side as I wiped my eyes against my shoulder as they pulled me away before I turned my head towards the door as it opened and Adam stepped out slightly,  
‘’Hold on’’ He spoke out, eyes red as the officers holding on to my arms stopped, looking at him as he walked closer, I swallowed slightly as Adam’s eyes stayed on mine.  
Feeling the sting of his slap, I locked my jaw slightly as my hair fell down over my eyes as I stared at the ground tears threaten my eyes again as the officers pulled me towards the car before pushing me inside, slowly and surly, I could feel my heart breaking as I adjusted the way I was sat so my injured hand wasn’t rubbing against the seats before the officer moved my hands away and undone the cuffs just to redo them again in front before they closed the door and moved to talk to Adam. Feeling a tear fall, I breathed out slightly and raised my hand to wipe at my eyes again before I wiped the tear away from my cheek which still stung with Adam’s slap, I knew that I had deserved it for hurting him again after I had told him I wouldn’t.

Feeling the car kick to life before moving, I dropped my hands back down again as I let my hair fall across my face as the officers spoke about something, my hearing tuning them out as I stared at my chip polish on my nails.  
The ride to the station was silent on my part before I moved out the car as the door opened and another officer grabbed my arm and started to lead me through to the booking area where I stood numbly as they un-cuffed me and asked for all my details before I started to slowly remove my jewelry and took my boots off and handed my belt over before I was led to a holding cell where I knew I would have to wait until someone had posted my bail, in a strange way, I was glad for the money I had as I knew I would be able to pay off my charges and fines but at the same time I hated it for what it had done between me and Adam.  
‘’Here’’ Hearing the officers voice again, I glanced up slightly to realize that it was a female officer before she held out a small cup of water which I slowly took from her.  
‘’Thanks’’ I said quietly as I sipped at it and sat back against the cold wall, my feet pulling up on to the hard bench,  
‘’would you like to see the station doctor?’’ She asked and I glanced over at her before down at my knuckles as I shook my head.  
‘’I’ll be fine’’ I said before she nodded and headed out the cell, watching as the door closed, I rested my head back and closed my eyes tightly before I opened them again, throwing the plastic cup across the room, I ran my hands through my hair as I felt the tears return to my eyes again. I didn’t want to lose Adam, yet I left him with a another broken heart again, I knew I had let him down and I hated myself for it as I thought about how we were going to have another date tonight, curling in to myself slightly, I pulled my hood up over my head as I turned and laid down across the hard bed as I let myself break down slightly, an arm up over my face and head slightly as the tears fell and soaked in to my sleeves.

.o0o. Adam .o0o.

Watching the defeated slump appear in Tommy’ shoulders as he hung his head, I pulled back quickly as one of the officers moved towards me, I still couldn’t believe I had slapped him as they pulled him away and I saw them move him inside the car.  
‘’Son, are you wanting to press charges against the young man?’’ The officer asked and I turned slightly to look at him,  
‘’Charges?’’ I asked as he nodded,  
‘’Trespassing on private property and disturbance of peace along with harassment’’ He told me as I swallowed slightly as I realized what Tommy was facing, shaking my head slightly, I took a deep breath,  
‘’Just trespassing and the disturbance of the peace’’ I told them as they nodded, I knew Tommy would just get fined and maybe a few hours of being locked up before being bailed out, watching as they pulled away, I staggered back to the front steps and sat down on them as I ran my hand over my face slightly and rested it against my mouth as I saw Danni and a couple of the others move up the drive way.  
‘’Honey’’ Cassidy spoke out as he reached me first and pulled me back on to my feet and in to a hug which I numbly returned, ‘’come on lets go inside and out of prying eyes’’ He told me before grabbing my hand and heading inside again where I lowered myself on to one of the chairs.

‘’Tommy meant well with why he didn’t tell you about the band Adam’’ Brad spoke out as I looked up at him before dropping my eyes again,  
‘’He mentioned about a guy’’ I whispered out as I heard a sigh.  
‘’Shawn’’ Looking up towards the other guy who I realized was Isaac, I frowned slightly which he saw, ‘’that’s his name, Shawn. Him and Tommy had been dating for a few months before it turned serious, we all thought that Tommy had finally found a good person to be with after so many failed relationships, he was kind, gentle everything like you pretty much, Tommy was in love…god the way he used to look at him’’ Isaac breathed out as he stood and moved around slightly before Brad moved closer and took my hand in his softly.  
‘’Shawn got annoyed with him because he kept hanging out with the guys and wouldn’t tell him why, he accused Tommy of cheating before he crumbled and told him about the band which meant about the money too’’ Brad told me as I slowly looked up at him, my heart crashing against my chest, ‘’everything seemed to calm down and they returned to how they always were, one day Tommy came in to the studios confused, he had a letter in his hand before he handed it over to LP as he’s quite smart when it comes to terms which is dealt with money, he explained that Tommy’s account had been having large amounts being redrawn from it and that if he took any more that there was a chance his account could be closed’’  
‘’Tommy didn’t want to believe it was Shawn but with LP’s advice he canceled his credit cards and changed his details over with the bank, the money stopped vanishing and Shawn had started to get annoyed a lot more, he stormed in to the studios one day demanding why Tommy had frozen him out of the money and it wasn’t until he had said it that he realized what he had admitted too’’ Isaac said. ‘’turned out, Shawn had never loved Tommy, just strung him along looking for a free ride and when Tommy admitted about the band and money he just saw dollar signs in our boy’’  
‘’He hurt Tommy badly and that was a few years ago’’ Brad told me as I swallowed, ‘’he hasn’t dated anyone before you, just drunken hook ups, that’s another reason why he stopped drinking’’  
‘’We knew that there was someone new and good in his life every time he smiled at his phone’’ We were happy, Tommy finally had something good in his life again’’ Isaac smiled out as I glanced towards him, ‘’he really does love you Adam, he just gets scared’’  
‘’that’s why he ran out that morning, everything he had been pushing back between you guys finally crashed down around him and he got scared, he realized he was falling in love again and he was scared of getting hurt like Shawn did to him’’ Brad told me before the phone started to ring and we looked towards Isaac who had pulled his out and groaned. ‘’what is it?’’ Brad asked with a frown.  
‘’Morgan, shit…he’s probably heard about Tommy getting arrested’’ Isaac cursed out as he quickly answered and moved out the room.

‘’I did it’’ I whispered out.  
‘’Did what honey?’’ Brad asked as I felt tears form in my eyes as I looked up at him,  
‘’I got him arrested…I called the cops on him’’ I breathed out before he sighed and pulled me in to a tight hug which I returned as I felt the tears fall slightly, ‘’god I slapped him Brad, I don’t know why I done any of it’’ I admitted as he rubbed my back softly.  
‘’It will be okay Adam’’ He whispered to me before footsteps moved back in to the room and we both looked towards Isaac.  
‘’Tommy phoned Morgan from the station, told him to get his details of you his bank account for the fines and bail’’ He spoke out as Brad nodded.  
‘’I want to pay it’’ I breathed out as I wiped at my eyes, ‘’how much is it?’’ I asked as Isaac looked towards me before Brad and back again.  
‘’It’s at $2500‘’ he told me and I breathed out slightly,  
‘’I…I can sell my car or something...ill get the money for him’’ I whispered out.  
‘’Oh honey, no you wont, let Tommy use his money for something good instead of spending it on things he don’t need like junk food all the time’’ Brad laughed out as he squeezed my hand softly and walked over to take the phone from Isaac as I fell back in to the chair and brought my legs up on to the seat.  
‘’Baby, it will be okay’’ Danni told me as she walked over and sat on the arm and ran her hand through my hair,  
‘’He told me the truth and I didn’t believe him Danni, I slapped him because I thought he was lying and I slapped him, he looked so small and defeated…you didn’t see him Danni’’ I whispered to her as she sighed and slipped down as I curled in to her side.  
‘’He will forgive you Adam, he loves you like the others say’’ She whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

** Wednesday 21st December 12:30pm **

** *Incoming call* **

**‘’Okay I really don’t know what is going on with them but I know they aren’t talking still but Tommy looks a mess, I don’t think he has been sleeping at all and im worried that he isn’t eating much either.’’**

_ ‘’I know, I know Adam’s the same, he doesn’t seem to  have the passion there when doing things anymore and the teacher has noticed, he asked Adam to step down from the lead role in the musical.’’ _

**‘’How did he take that’’**

_ ‘’That’s the thing, its happened before in the past and he got really upset because of it but this time he just shrugged and didn’t say anything about it, handed the script over to the guy who was replacing him and walked off the stage and in to the back…that isn’t Adam, he doesn’t just give up the spot he worked so hard for up like that without a fight.’’ _

**‘’We need to get them talking, the rest of the band has noticed the way Tommy is acting and they are worried about him Danni, after Shawn happened…Tommy got depressed and he started drinking and I never want to see him like that again, I was scared that he would do something reckless back then and im worried its going to happen again.’’**

_ ‘’What do you think we should do, Adam wont leave the house unless he really has to for class or if he needs to go food shopping.’’ _

**‘’I’m thinking about that honey…what about his parents, brother? Why not try and arrange a day out with them all and I’ll do the same with the boys and Tommy and we just happen to be at the same place, make them talk?’’**

_ ‘’It could work but I don’t know, I mean there’s a chance that Adam wont come and Tommy might be the same…wait Adam said that he sent the text to Tommy instead of me on the night of the blind date I set up for him, why not get them both to go see a film together, I mean they don’t have to talk, just sit in each other’s company for an hour or two.’’ _

**‘’Danni my gorgeous girl, I think you have just worked our problem out, I’ll talk to the others about it and get Tommy there and I’ll text you all the details so you can work it out your end with Adam.’’**

_ ‘’thanks Sutan, I’ll speak to you soon then. _

**‘’you’re welcome gorgeous.’’**

**~~~**

(12:45pm)   
**ME and YOU are going to the movies**

(12:46)   
_No WE aren’t! Busy_

(12:48)   
**Oh bull Tommy, get your act together and pretty yourself up, im taking you out and making sure you are going to eat and then we are going to go watch a movie instead of letting you stay at home sat on the couch with a beer and watching trashy reality TV which…by the way, I know you probably are!**

(12:51)   
_I don’t want to go out Sutan and there’s nothing wrong with reality TV_

(12:51)   
**Oh baby, that whole text is just wrong, 1. You do want to go out and 2. You HATE reality TV**

(12:51)   
_Maybe I want to watch what im watching_

(12:52)   
**Oh honey so you are, what are you watching?**

(12:52)  
 _90210 or it could be gossip girl…I don’t know, lost track of names_

(12:52)   
**Oh Tommy baby, turn that trashy TV off and come around to mine with a collection of those freak movies of yours and I’ll have the beer and wine at the ready**

(12:53)   
_Horror movies Sutan, they are called horror movies not freak movies…isn’t it a little early to start drinking?_

(12:53)   
**Now tell me that you haven’t already at least had two beers**  
(12:56)   
**I thought so, now go get dressed, I’ll call the cab and get that pretty face to mine**

(12:56)   
_and if I don’t_

(12:56)   
**Then I will tell the boys about your girly TV watching ;)**

(12:56)   
_Fine…give me an hour._

(01:00pm)   
**you have 20 minutes, see you soon <3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday 23rd December 10:30pm  
** I can’t believe you tricked me in to that Danni

(10:30)   
_tricked you in to what?_

(10:31)   
you know what

(10:31)   
_we just thought you both needed to talk_

(10:32)   
Well you thought wrong and that goes with everything else you are currently thinking, if we really needed to talk then we would talk ourselves…without your help

(10:33)   
_Adam please just listen, just go back inside and give it a chance_

(10:33)   
I can’t 

(10:33)   
_Why not?_

(10:33)   
because I’ve already left

(10:34) _  
What! Adam the movie only started at 10:20_

(10:34)   
I was pissed that you would set me up like that Danni

(10:35)   
_did you at least say anything to him?_

(10:35)   
No

(10:35)   
_why not?_

(10:35)   
He wouldn’t even look at me Danni, what makes you think he would want to talk to me

(10:36)   
_you didn’t even try_

(10:38)   
I SLAPPED him Danni if you haven’t forgotten…oh and there’s also the fact that I got him arrested and in trouble with the bands manager, so why would he want to talk to me? I know for a fact that if I was Tommy and he was me, I wouldn’t want to talk to the person who done that to me

(10:38)   
_you don’t know for sure Adam, he might not think that._

(10:38)   
Danni I slapped him…got him arrested, he was held for 28 hours because of me and he wouldn’t even look at me

(10:40)   
_I think you are over reacting Adam_

(10:40)   
Over reacting…yeah sure Danni whatever, I’ll talk to you soon

~~

(10:47)   
_we majorly messed up big time Sutan_

(10:47)   
**I know, I didn’t think Adam would walk away like he did**

(10:50)   
_I have no idea if Adam hates me now or not, I don’t know what else we can do with them, Adam has gotten it in to his head that Tommy isn’t going to want to talk to him after what happened, keeps saying that if he was Tommy, he wouldn’t even talk to himself after slapping him and getting him arrested that day._

(10:51)  
 **That boy is silly, I saw the defeated slump in Tommy’s shoulders when he realized Adam had left as soon as he realized what had happened.**

(10:51)   
_so Tommy wanted to talk?_

(10:51)  
 **im not sure, but I think he wanted something to happen other than Adam walking away, he wouldn’t talk to anyone and headed out not that long after the film started**

(10:52)   
_I can’t think of anything else to do before Christmas with them,_

(10:52)   
**we just have to wish for a Christmas miracle Danni**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sunday 25th December (09:15am)   
** _I know you probably don’t want to talk to me and that I’ve messed up a lot in the time we have known each other and I’ve hurt you too many times than I should’ve but I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas even know you told me that you don’t really celebrate it despite not actually following your Jewish background._

(02:49pm)   
Merry Christmas Tommy, would’ve replied sooner but was with my family, even with the Jewish bloodline we celebrate.

(02:56)   
_im sorry for interrupting_

(02:56)   
its fine Tommy, how’s your family?

(02:57)   
_Uhh, I guess they are okay, I mean I spoke to them this morning on the phone, my sister cooked the lunch, mom said it was nice from some strange dish which I can’t remember what it was called._

(02:58)   
you’re not with your family?

(02:58)   
_nopee, they went away on vacation for Christmas,_

(02:58)   
who are you with…Mia? Sutan? Brad?

(02:59)   
_actually I’m spending it with Regan_

(03:00)   
please tell me that you’re seriously not alone on Christmas and that you’re not spending it watching horror movies

(03:00)   
_well when you put it that way it does sound kind of sad, doesn’t it ^^_

(03:00)   
why aren’t you with anyone?

(03:03)   
_Sutan’s out of town-family, told him that I was spending it with mine, he stopped asking me to go with him. Mia is in New York with her dad said that I was going with Sutan andd the guys are with their families and Brad is spending Christmas tucked up in bed with Cassidy no doubt. ;)_

(03:06)   
you are stupid Tommy, you shouldn’t be spending today alone

(03:10)   
_I don’t mind, I guess. I mean everybody is busy with their own lives and family and I didn’t want to crash in on any of them just because im not spending a day with my own family, I normally spend it with Mia but her dad asked her to go up to NY as he’s busy recording up there so for one year im pretty okay with good ol’ Jack and a few horror movies until I pass out.  
_ (03:11)   
_just another normal day in the life of Tommy-Joe.  
_ (03:11) __  
I don’t mind, sorry, sorry im keeping you from your own family…go Adam be your fabulous loving self with them and make them smile and laugh together

(03:14)   
Shit Tommy, how much have you drank today?

(03:14)   
_according to Jack, not enough to forget_

(03:14)   
How much is not enough Tommy?

(03:15)   
_half a bottle…I think? Can’t remember how much there was to start with  
_ (03:15)   
wait…  
(03:16)   
_nope I can still walk in a straight line…just_

(03:16)   
please stop drinking Tommy

(03:16)   
_why do you care?_

(03:16)   
because I don’t want anything to happen to you when you are alone, it’s what people do Tommy, they care about others

(03:16)   
_Oh they care…just like you cared when you called the cops on me Adam…oh oh and don’t forget you slapped me too, hell that stung for most of the time I was LOCKED UP!!  
_ (03:18)   
_yeah…you have nothing to say to that do you  
_ (03:18)   
_Told you the truth…but nooo you didn’t want to believe me did you Adam  
_ (03:43)   
_I gave up EVERYTHING for YOU! I told the world who I was and the band…broke out contract image for one more album just to tell you that I LOVE YOU in front of people  
_ (03:56)   
_merry fucking Christmas to you  
_ (04:20)   
_im sorry Adam, baby please, im sorry…look I’ll even stop drinking for you, please don’t leave me Adam, I don’t want to be alone anymore, I miss you, Adam im sorry baby…please_

***Incoming call at 04:21***

‘’ _Adam, merry Christmas’’_

‘’Hey Mia, listen…what’s Tommy’s apartment number?’’

_‘’Tommy… He isn’t home Adam, he went with Sutan’’_

‘’No he isn’t, he lied to you and Sutan, told you both that he was going with the other when he’s at home and he’s been drinking Mia, I don’t know if he’s had more than he said in the text but his attitude has changed, one minute he was really nice and then he changed to angry and now its only what I could say was sadness or remorse…im worried Mia’’

_‘’Shit…okay, I take it you remember the complex but its on the fourth floor and apartment 135A, if he’s been drinking he wont answer the door but there’s a spare key hidden on the ledge above the door…use it if you need to Adam’’_

‘’Thank you Mia, im going to head over there now’’

_‘’Okay baby, make sure you text or ring me and let me know what’s going on’’_

‘’I promise’’

_‘’and Adam’’_

‘’yeah’’

_‘’im glad you both talked’’_

‘’Me too, I miss him so much Mia and I’ve been a fool to think he wouldn’t want to talk to me because of everything I did and I want to make things better but I just don’t know how too’’

_‘’Just be there for him Adam, that’s all you need to do, go and look after that stupid boy, make him eat and drink something and put him in to bed and leave some Advil on the bedside unit with a glass of water, wait until he is asleep and make a note and put it with the water before leaving again.’’_

‘’why leave?’’

_‘’Because then that way he knows you care but taking small steps’’_

‘’Okay, thank you Mia, im glad I called you, I was going to call Sutan but I came across your number first’’

_‘’im glad it was me honey, because frankly I know if you had called Sutan, he would’ve caught the first flight back home just to kick Tommy’s ass in to next year’’_

‘’Maybe that would do him good-‘’

_‘’No Adam, just do what I said and leave it at that, if Sutan sorted him out, it wouldn’t deal with anything going on inside that head of Tommy’s he needs a wakeup call and you will give it to him by making him know that you were there to sort his sorry ass out and help him out, Sutan would just mother hen him too much and make him drink water until he sobered up a little and made him talk’’_

‘’wouldn’t that help well than just putting him to bed?’’

_‘’No baby, like I said, our Tommy needs a reality check and you will give him one’’_

‘’Okay, im going to head over now before I head home myself’’

_‘’Alright, merry Christmas again Adam’’_

‘’Merry Christmas Mia, enjoy your holidays’’

_‘’I will and you do the same’’_

‘’Bye’’

_‘’Bye gorgeous’’_


	5. Chapter 5

** Sunday 25th December (05:30pm) **

Breathing out slightly as I parked up outside Tommy’s building complex, I glanced up and found myself staring up at the windows, wondering if his apartment faced out on to the street or not before I turned the engine off and climbed out of the car and locked it all up again.  
The words Mia told me swimming through my mind as I pushed the door of the complex open and stepped inside before I realized that this was the first time that I was ever going to step foot inside Tommy’s place, he had always come to mine instead apart from the one time I had dropped him home but even then I still stared outside the complex, shaking my thoughts away, I let a deep breath out as I started to move through the building, taking the stairs instead of elevator, it left me to my thoughts of what I wanted to say to Tommy at least, the thoughts of seeing him again after so long. Reaching the fourth floor, I paused for a moment to catch my breath before I turned and started to move down the hallway, my eyes glancing at the apartment numbers until I came across 135A.

Knocking against the door, I pulled my phone out again and looked down at it before turned back to the door, listening for any sound from inside before I knocked again. Turning slightly as loud laughter echoed out from one of the apartments further down, I watched a few people fell out from a door, one looking up and grinning and waved slightly.  
‘’Merry Christmas dude’’ They yelled as I chuckled softly and nodded back to them.   
‘’Merry Christmas’’ I spoke back as they walked past and quickly piled up in to the elevator.  
Breathing out slightly, I turned back and banged a little louder against Tommy’s apartment door before I remember what Mia had said about the spare key on the ledge above. Reaching up and running my fingers across the dusty ledge, I felt them move over the key which I pulled down and pushed it in to the lock before turning it.  Pushing the door open slowly, I stepped through the small gap and in to the semi darkness which the drawn curtains were casting around the room before I pushed the door closed behind me and pushed the key in to my pocket before I took a few steps in to the room. ‘’Tommy’’ I called out softly before a slight movement and the clinking of glass caught my attention as I turned to look towards the long couch,   
‘’Not here’’ A small voice hiccupped out as I sighed and moved towards him, his small frame bundled under a couple of blankets and a bottle open in his hand which was stretched out and against a table before I noticed a couple of empty beer bottles and the jack bottle on the floor.   
‘’What are you doing to yourself’’ I sighed as I dropped my phone and keys down on to the table top before I knelt and brushed Tommy’s hair out his closed eyes.  
‘’Wishing myself a merry fucking lonely Christmas’’ He grumbled out before the bottle was brought back to his lips again, sighing, I softly pulled it away and placed it on the table as he shifted and moved out from under the blankets, his body unsteady on his legs as he staggered away and in to what I was guessing the kitchen as I heard more clinking of glass.  
Standing, I walked after him before I took the beer from his hands again which had him spinning around, unfocused eyes on me before he pointed his finger in to my chest hard.  
‘’And what are you meant to be, fucking ghost of Christmas past?’’ He slurred out slightly, ‘’well too fucking late you asshole’’ Catching Tommy slightly as he swayed and fell to the side, I breathed out and curled him in to my chest as his body started to shake, small sobs leaving his throat as I brought my free hand up to the back of his neck and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before he pushed away again, almost as if his temper had changed quickly. ‘’fucking fuck off, I don’t need your help or anyone else’s…so tell your little fucking ghostly buddies that I Thomas Josepha Ratliff is perfectly fine on his own’’ He hiccupped out again before stumbling away.  
‘’Tommy’’ I called out before I turned after him to see a photo frame in his hands before it went flying across the room.   
‘’Just fuck off, leave me alone, I don’t need any help, im too fucked up for that shit’’ He cried out as a few more things were thrown and I stepped back, not totally sure how to deal with him, ‘’I know I fucked up the best thing in my life, I don’t need fucking reminded with fucking ghosts like scrooge’’ He cried before he stumbled and fell to his knees, a hand moving up to cover his face as I sighed and walked over, hands moving to his arms as I helped him to stand.  
‘’Come on, lets get you to bed, just sleep it off Tommy okay, and in the morning you will feel like shit but you wont be drunk’’ I told him as I glanced around and started to lead him down another hallway before I peered in to a few rooms before finding his bedroom. Walking him over to the bed, I wrapped my arm around his waist a little tighter as he leaned in to me as I pulled his bed covers back before helping him down slowly.  
‘’Do you think im a fuck up?’’ Tommy asked quietly, pausing, I turned to look at him to find him already watching me before I sighed and shook my head,  
‘’No I don’t Tommy’’ I told him softly as he nodded but dropped his head down to stare at his hands as I worked the covers back further.  
‘’Adam thinks im a fuck up, he doesn’t trust me…I don’t blame him, I was…am a fuck up, I messed up, I hurt him twice…fucking twice’’ Tommy breathed out as I paused again and just watched him as he reached up and scrubbed at his eyes, ‘’I fucking love him my ghostly friend and I fucking fucked up again…why do I never see the best things in front of me, why did Shawn have to come in to my life…he messed everything up, I hate him, I hate…hate…hate him’’ Tommy cried out slightly as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes slightly, knowing full well that this was the drunk Tommy talking and that he wouldn’t remember anything in the morning.

Helping him to lay back, I pulled the covers over his body again and tucked him in before I turned and headed out the room and back to the kitchen where I found a clean glass, filling it with water from the tap, I looked around for some Advil before moving off to the bathroom where I found a few bottles of different tablet, frowning, I glanced out and towards Tommy’s room before I turned back again and picked a couple of them up, eyes scanning over them as I read over the different labels, a small breath leaving before I pushed them back in again and grabbed the bottle of Advil, taking both glass and bottle back in to his room, I sat them down on his bedside unit before I knelt beside his bed and ran my fingers through his hair again.   
Watching him quietly as he shifted slightly in the bed, the covers being pulled tighter, I couldn’t help but feel my heart break slightly for the blonde, I knew that I had reacted in the wrong way when it came to getting him arrested and from when I slapped him, his words still going around my mind as I sighed softly and rose up more and ran my fingers back through his hair again before I noticed that he was asleep.   
‘’You’re such a mess baby’’ I whispered quietly as I leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his forehead before pulling away slowly, shaking my head, I moved away from his bed and quickly searched for a piece of paper and a pen before I wrote down to tell him to take two of the Advil and to get something to eat to help settle his stomach once he wakes up. Tucking it in behind the Advil bottle and between the glass, I sighed softly before I turned and walked back out to the lounge where I picked up the empty bottles and took them out in to the kitchen and placed them on the side, not sure what Tommy often done with his glass before I walked back and started to pick up the blankets and folded them up on the couch.

Looking towards the broken picture frames on the floor with a few other things, I thought about picking them up before I shook my head and grabbed my phone and keys of the coffee table again and slipped them in to my pockets before it turned towards the front door.   
Pulling it open, I stared back in to the apartment before I closed my eyes and pulled it closed again, taking his key out my pocket, I locked the door back up and glanced around the hallway before I replaced the key up on the ledge and turned away, my heart telling me to go back and to stay with him to make sure that Tommy was alright, that he wouldn’t be too ill at the same time my mind was telling me that I was doing the right thing like Mia had told me to do as I pushed the button for the elevator. Stepping inside once it was called, I leaned back against the wall and let my eyes close, I stilled loved Tommy with everything and I knew that, but it had still hurt knowing that he lied even if it was for a good enough reason; it just hurt knowing that he didn’t trust me enough to know the truth.

On the ground, I headed out the apartment complex quickly and unlocked the car before climbing in again, my heart beating against my chest as I thought about Tommy, taking a deep breath, I let my mind clear of everything as I started the car up and headed for home,   
I knew once I was home safely, I would call Mia to let her know how Tommy was and then I was going to run a hot bath for myself and try to relax slightly, a small smile appearing on my lips as I thought about everything I had done today with the family, seeing members which I hadn’t seen in a while like aunts and uncles as well as cousins. The laughter and jokes still there as we re-told memories and stories of when we were younger and just catching up on everything in the past few years.


	6. Chapter 6

** Monday 26th December  **

***incoming call at 11:15am***

_‘’I feel like the devil ate me up and spat me out’’_

**_‘’good, I should hope you are feeling like shit Tommy-Joe’’_ **

_‘’Mia…what the hell-‘’_

**_‘’What the hell Tommy? You’re asking me that, tell me, how did your Christmas day go huh, nice dinner with Sutan and his family or did you drink so much on your own that I had a phone call from a very worried Adam asking for your apartment number because he was worried about you and what about everything else huh Tommy, notice that you woke up in your bed and not on the couch with split drink everywhere, or what about the Advil on your nightstand where Adam left it for you.’’_ **

_‘’He was here’’_

**_‘’Yes you asshole, once again someone had to pick your sorry ass up when you decided to tell the world to fuck off an lie to all your friends…you’re just lucky that it was my number Adam came across first and not Sutan’s.’’_ **

_‘’Oh god…I think im going to be sick’’_

~~~~

(12:13pm)   
_thank you $:_

(12:48)   
What for?

(12:49)   
_for helping me yesterday, you didn’t have to do that_

(12:51)   
Well yeah, I couldn’t just not do anything Tommy, you were drunk and a real mess last night

(12:53)   
_I know and im sorry…if I said anything to offend you, im sorry_

(12:53)   
you didn’t don’t worry

(12:53)   
_Okay…good_

(12:55)   
how are you feeling?

(12:55)   
_Like death and still curled up in under my covers, thank you for the water and Advil; I don’t think I would’ve made it to the bathroom,_

(12:55)   
you still haven’t gotten out of bed?

(12:56)   
No $:

(12:57)  
Okay…when you do…get out I mean…wear shoes in to your lounge, you got upset last night and few a few things around and there’s some broken glass on the floor, the empty bottles are on your counter, I wasn’t sure what you done with them so I left them there.

(01:00)   
_Oh right…im…im sorry you had to see me like that Adam, really I am, im not proud of that and im sorry_

(01:05)   
Stop saying sorry Tommy

(01:05)   
_I don’t know what else to say_

(01:05)   
then don’t say anything at all… I have to go, got a few things which I need to sort out

(01:06)   
_Oh…okay_

_~~_

(07:34)   
_I don’t know what to do anymore_

(07:34)   
**well not lying will be a good start sweetie**

(07:35)   
_who told you?_

(07:36)   
**our darling Mia, what were you thinking you stupid, stupid boy?**

(07:36)   
_I wasn’t, that’s the thin Sutan_

(07:39)   
**Do you need me to come home?**

(07:39)   
_No…No, stays there…don’t ruin your time with your family just because I made a stupid mistake, I have to do everything myself, I have to fix things between us myself._

(07:40)   
**Good boy Tommy, just take it slowly and im sure things will go smoothly**

(07:41)   
_I’m scared Sutan_

(07:41)   
**Oh baby, I’ll be home in a few days and I will come keep you company**

(07:41)   
_thank you_

(07:42)   
**you don’t have to thank me baby**

(07:42)   
_I know but I wanted too_

_~~~~_

(11:59)   
_I just wanted to say goodnight Adam…and…and I hope we can work things out…together._


	7. Chapter 7

** Friday 30th December 12:45pm  
** _what are you doing for New Year_

(12:45)   
don’t know, probably nothing

(12:46)   
_But its New Year, you can’t do nothing_

(12:46)   
its quite easy to do, why are you even asking we haven’t even spoken since Christmas

(12:50)   
_I know and im sorry_

(12:50)   
I have to go anyway, busy with class

(02:45)

‘’Adam sweetie’’ Rolling my eyes slightly, I turned towards the stage and looked up at Cassidy as he walked towards the edge. ‘’everything okay down there, you seem to be glaring at your phone like it’s suddenly insulted you’’ He laughed out softly as I shrugged.   
‘’Is it sad that I have nothing planned for tomorrow?’’ I asked as I turned to look back at my phone and then him again.   
‘’Are you telling me…that Adam Lambert…has nothing to do on New Year’s eve?’’ Cassidy asked out, his voice rising in the dramatics as I rolled my eyes.   
‘’Guess so’ I told him with a shrug as he rolled his eyes.   
‘’Well sweetie, fret no more, you can come out with me and Brad, I think Danni is coming as well as a few others from the group’’ He told me with a smile as I frowned slightly.   
‘’I don’t know Cass’’ I told him as I curled up slightly more in the chair and watched as people moved around on the stage, their voices reading their lines filling the air making me sigh slightly as I thought about being told to give up the lead. ‘’I might stay in with a few movies’’ I muttered out before the slap of his script hitting my legs made me jump and glare towards him.   
‘’Oh bull Adam you are not going to spend New Year’s eve on your own’’ Cassidy spoke out as I stood up and returned his script back to the stage,   
‘’Im not really in the mood to go out drinking Cass, not in the mood to do anything’’ I told him as I went to turn but felt his hand gripping my wrist to stop me.   
‘’Honey, I get that you are upset over the play and that you are still messed up in the head with your boy, but you have to relax a little’’ Cassidy told me softly as I pulled my wrist out his hold and returned to the seats again.  
‘’It doesn’t matter okay’’ I told him as I sat back down again and pulled my legs back in the chair, my head resting against the back of the chair as the main doors opened.

‘’Danni’’ Cassidy called out as I sighed and sat up again to reach in to my bag for my headphones before I was sitting back.   
‘’Look who I found wondering about out front’’ She teased as Cassidy squealed slightly.   
‘’Brad just the person I wanted to see’’ He laughed out as I pushed my headphones in and brought my music up on my phone. Pressing play, I locked my phone again and dropped it down in to my lap as I looked down at the script on the arm of my chair, shaking my head slightly, I picked it up and looked down at it before I dropped it on to the floor beside me and curled up again, my eyes closed as I sighed to myself. I wasn’t even sure why I had come in to class today, the extra credits I would’ve gotten for the extra practice didn’t matter now that I was no longer the lead role but an extra in the back ground.

**.o0o. Tommy .o0o. **

Leaning against the wall, I bit at my lip before glancing towards Brad as he and Cassidy hugged each other tightly again like they hadn’t seen each other in a long time let alone a few hours from when Cassidy stopped by the studios before he had class.  
‘’What’s wrong with him?’’ Looking up slightly, I expected Danni’ voice to be moving towards me before I noticed them looking down towards the chairs.   
‘’Adam…oh he’s still busy moping around’’ Cassidy sighed before turning back again.   
‘’What about’’ Brad asked as he hugged his arms around Cassidy’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder.   
‘’The play’’ Cassidy said.   
‘’Still’’ Danni asked as he glanced over and nodded, ‘’it’s been a while now’’  
‘’what happened?’’ I asked quietly as their eyes turned towards me quickly, almost like they had forgotten I had been stood there.   
‘’He got dropped from lead role to be an extra in the background’’ Cassidy shrugged out.   
‘’What why’’ I asked knowing how much Adam had worked for the place, ‘’he worked so hard for that spot’’  
‘’It was when things were bad between you too, he was distracted a lot and lost his temper and the director decided that it would be for the best but I think it’s just starting to hit him fully now’’ Danni spoke out as I swallowed and nodded a little.   
‘’Anyway, that’s another reason why I wanted to talk to you’’ Cassidy spoke out to Brad who raised his eyebrow slightly.   
‘’What about’’ He asked.   
‘’New Year’s, we have to make him come out with us, he can’t just stay home with a few movies despite what he says’’ Cassidy sighed, ‘’he needs to relax and let loose’’   
‘’Let me see what I can do’’ Brad spoke out as Cassidy pressed a kiss to his cheek and let him go.

‘’It’s my fault isn’t it’’ I asked quietly as Danni stepped closer along with Cassidy, his arms wrapping around my arm softly. ‘’I fucked things up too much’’ I muttered as Cassidy laughed softly.   
‘’Give him time Tommy; Adam will eventually get his head out his ass’’ He told me as I shrugged slightly.   
‘’Time seems to be the only thing which isn’t helping’’ I muttered out as I pulled away, ‘’im going to go wait for Brad outside’’ I told him as I looked back towards Adam to see him being pulled up on to his feet by Brad.  
Taking a couple of steps backwards, I waved Danni and Cassidy’s hands off before I turned and ran my fingers through my hair as I walked up the tiny slope and pushed the doors open. Slipping out in to the main lobby, I headed across and out the doors.   
Leaning against the car, I couldn’t help but pick at my nail polish before I moved around and pulled myself up on to the hood of my car. I still couldn’t believe that Adam had lost his place as the lead role, the memories of sitting up together over hot coco just listening to him talk about the role with such joy that I couldn’t help but smile at the thoughts before I sighed and let it drop away again.

(02:55)   
you didn’t have to wait outside

Reading the text over a few times, I swallowed and looked up at the theatre before back down again, I wasn’t sure what or how to reply back to Adam before my phone buzzed in my hands again.

(02:55)   
unless you really wanted to...I mean…then I…I don’t know   
(02:56)   
But yeah, you didn’t have to wait outside

(02:57)   
_I didn’t think you would want me there_

(02:57)   
I don’t…I do…Tommy…  
(02:58)   
I’m not going to lie to you, I do miss you but it’s still hard

(03:00)   
_I understand, that’s why Im waiting outside because I don’t want to make things any harder than they already are between us. I want them to get better, I miss you too Adam, so much._

Breathing out, I couldn’t help but stare at my phone, my heart beating against my chest harder as I waited for a reply, realizing that it wasn’t going to come, I pushed my phone back in to my jean pocket and stood up as I walked around and unlocked the car again, pulling the driver’s door open, I leaned in and across to the glove box where I opened it and grabbed my wallet before getting out and locking up again.

‘’Hey Tommy-Joe’’ Jumping, I yelped and brought my head up to see Isaac grinning and lent against the car.   
‘’Way to give me a fucking heart attack’’ I told him as he clapped me on the shoulder and laughed loudly.   
‘’Brad told me you guys were here and I was on a coffee break from the others’’ He shrugged as I pushed m sunglasses on to the top of my head with a sigh.   
‘’You gone for coffee yet’’ I asked as Isaac shook his head, ‘’cool, ill come with you, god I need some coffee’’ I chuckled softly as Isaac nodded with a grin.

.o0o.

‘’Hey look out, I think we’ve been noticed’’ Isaac whispered out as I glanced up the street to see a group of people all staring and pointing slightly.   
‘’Great, that’s all I needed’’ I muttered out as I reached up and pulled my sun glasses down over my eyes again.   
‘’Stop moaning, you knew that once we had released out image, it would’ve been like this’’ Isaac reminded me as I sighed and nodded.   
‘’I know, but I didn’t expect things to happen this way did I now’’ I told him as he laughed and patted my shoulder.  ‘’I should just get put down, I can’t do anything right’’  
‘’Oh come on beb, you know we can’t do anything like that, we need our gorgeous singer’’ Isaac teased as I rolled my eyes.

‘’Is that the singer and drummer’’ Hearing the whisper’s as we got closer, I breathed out slightly, glad for my sunglasses hiding my eyes.   
‘’Oh my god it is’’  
‘’He’s so cute’’ Hearing the whispers, I glanced up at Isaac as he smirked in behind his coffee cup and I shook my head before pushing him slightly.   
‘’Fuck you’’ I told him as he laughed loudly.   
‘’Only if I batted for your team Tommy-Joe’’ He laughed before shoving me back.

** *Incoming call at 03:47pm* **

‘’ **Honey pie, Brad is wondering where you are, he came out to get you because he’s staying for a while and didn’t want you out waiting’’**

_‘’Oh yeah sorry Sut, Isaac and I went to grab coffee’’_

**‘’Brad says…’’**

_‘’yeah I heard what he said and tell that princess that I got him a drink’’_

**‘’Okay…are you close’’**

_‘’Umm close…is there like a back to the front?’’_

**‘’Back to the front darling, what do you mean?’’**

_‘’yeah you know, like the trunk of a car’’_

**‘’Brad says do you mean is there a back entrance to the theatre?’’**

_‘’Yes, he understood. Kind of need that right now’’_

**‘’Are you finally getting the Rockstar treatment my darling’’**

_‘’Sutan, really you are not helping and I just want to get…’’_

**‘’Of course, when you get to the front, keep walking until you get to an alleyway, turn down it until you come to a cross section and turn to the left,  there’s a loading bay there and the back door is open already.’’**

_‘’Thanks Sutan, I owe you one’’_

~~~~

‘’So is there a way’’ Isaac asked as I pushed my phone back in to my pocket and took the tray back again with a nod.   
‘’Yeah, just follow me’’ I told him as he smirked slightly and nodded. Looking up as the theatre came in to view again, I glanced over my shoulder with a slight groan to see that we were still being followed before I turned back again and nudged Isaac with my elbow before I turned down the alley and sped up a little which he followed. Getting to the cross section, I glanced about before turning to the left like Sutan had said.   
‘’I hope you know where you are going’’ Isaac asked with a skeptical look as I laughed and nodded.   
‘’Yeah, Sutan told me, its just through this doo’’ I told him as I walked over and opened it wider again, waiting for Isaac to pass through, I glanced back towards the alleyway before I stepped inside and pulled the door closed with a small bang which seemed to echo through the hallway.

Walking through the hall and backstage area, I could hear Sutan laughing along with Brad’s laugh before Isaac walked on out on to the stage and I paused slightly to take a deep breath knowing that Adam would be out there too.  
‘’Isaac…where’s Tommy?’’ Sutan called out as I took a step back as someone past with a clothing rail. Cursing slightly as I felt some of the coffee spill over my hand, I balanced my cup on the tray and shook my hand off slightly as I walked out on to the stage and towards them.   
‘’Sorry, nearly got ran over with a clothing thing’’ I muttered out as Brad cried out and quickly came skipping towards me with wide hands. Grabbing my coffee just in time as he snatched the tray away, I rolled my eyes slightly. ‘’yeah sure no problem, Tommy, thanks for the coffee you didn’t even ask for’’ I muttered out as I shook my head and started to move towards the stairs which led down from the stage.   
‘’Honey where are you going’’ Sutan called out as I paused with a small sigh and turned to look towards him, my view darker with the stage lights and sunglasses.   
‘’I don’t know…probably go back to the studio so im not in peoples way’’ I muttered out as he tutted and walked towards me, his long fingers taking hold of my sunglasses either side before pulling them away, winching slightly at the brightness of the lights, I listened to the sound of his tut.  
‘’You look a mess sweetie’’ Sutan told me as I rolled my eyes,   
‘’Well yeah, not sleeping does that to you’’ I snapped before I groaned and moved to sit on the stairs, my hand coming up to rub at my eyes slightly. ‘’im sorry’’ I mumbled as he chuckled softly.   
‘’Sweetie, there’s no need to say sorry, I know how you get without sleep as does all the boys and you will only be in their way too’’ Sutan told me as I sighed and raised my eyes slightly to look up at him before down again as he brushed his fingers through my hair. ‘’come now, let tranma look after her pretty boy’’

Letting Sutan take my hand and pull me up on to my feet, I quickly grabbed my sunglasses and phone from the side of the stage where he had placed them before letting him pull me towards some seats away from the stage. ‘’Now, lie down and sleep’’ Sutan told me as he sat down and patted the seat beside him before his thigh.   
‘’Sutan im fine, I can just go home and sleep’’ I told him as he tisked again and grabbed my hand again to pull me closer. ‘’fine, fine, I’ll try but I doubt it will happen’’ I muttered out as I climbed up and rested my head against his thigh.

(03:55)   
why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t sleep?

Looking down at the text, I frowned slightly and glanced up at Sutan to see him looking towards someone and talking before I glanced across to see Adam looking down at his phone, his headphones in before he was looking up towards Brad and Cassidy before his eyes darted over quickly before away again.

(03:55)   
_didn’t want to bother you with my problems._

(03:56)   
I wouldn’t of cared about that, I worry about you still Tommy, plus Sutan looks like he really wants to get up to fic the makeup on the girl near you by the stage curtains

Looking up, I couldn’t help but laugh slightly before I turned back as Sutan looked down with a raised eyebrow, shaking my head; I turned away slightly and looked down at my phone with a soft smile.

(03:56)   
_Way to go, you nearly got me in trouble with Tranma_

(03:56)   
Sorry :’)

(03:57)   
_you will be (;_

‘’Uh hu, no texting boy, I said sleep now sleep’’ Sutan’s voice suddenly spoke out as I jumped and looked up at him, biting my lip slightly; I glanced towards Adam to see him blushing slightly.   
‘’Sorry Sutan’’ I muttered out as he nodded and let his fingers curl around my neck softly where they started to rub lightly. Breathing out I let my eyes close before I opened them briefly and looked up before down to my phone again.

(03:38)   
_D: You got me in to trouble ):_

(03:38)   
sorry baby

(03:38)   
_I don’t mind, it was worth it_

(03:59)   
Do you really mean that?

(03:59)  
 _I do, I’d get in trouble for you any day_

‘’Okay that’s it, Tommy give me your phone’’ Jumping again, I grabbed the back of the seats to stop myself from falling on to the floor before I sat up and turned to stare at him.   
‘’I’m not giving you my phone’’ I told him before he moved his hand out and raised an eyebrow.   
‘’Phone now Thomas Joseph Ratliff or do I really have to fight you for it’’ He asked as I groaned and threw a shy look across to see Adam grinning with a slight blush on his cheeks again  
‘’Fine’’ I muttered as I handed it over and he glanced down quickly before a smile spread out over his cheeks.  
‘’Oh sweetie, why didn’t you say you were making plans for tomorrow’’ He asked before I frowned and pulled my phone back.

(04:01)   
Brad wants me to go out tomorrow night, I will if you will

Biting my lip slightly, I glanced towards Adam before back again. ‘’Can I answer it, or do I have to give you my phone to sleep?’’ I asked which caused Sutan to laugh.   
‘’Answer it you silly boy then give me your phone.’’ Smiling I nodded slightly before I laid back down again.

(04:05)  
 _Of course, he was bugging me to go with him too but I didn’t really want to go because he would’ve been with Cassidy and I know Danni was going and Mia is but I still would’ve felt like I would’ve been alone and that sucks on NYE and no one should be alone and yeah im just rambling now because Sutan wants to take my phone away from me so I don’t text anymore and its still totally your fault by the way so im totally sticking my middle finger up right now despite you not being able to actually see it but yes I will go tomorrow night._

Pressing send, I locked my phone again before I held it up with a small frown as Sutan took it and pressed a kiss to my forehead.  
‘’Now wasn’t that easy’’ He asked with a grin as I muttered a fuck you to him and turned over, my arms crossed over my chest as he turned in to me. ‘’your boy is smiling like he just won the lead role again’’ Sutan whispered to me a few moments later, his voice low and sounding far away as I felt a small smile tug the corner of my lip up as I felt myself starting to fall in to a deeper sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

** New Years Eve (09:12pm) **

‘’Adam…there you are’’ Turning, I smiled slightly towards Brad as he came towards me, his body dressed in hardly there-at-all clothes as I rolled my eyes slightly and pressed a kiss back to his cheek as he done the same to me,   
‘’How much have you already had to drink?’’ I asked him as he grabbed my hand and started to lead me through the club which was starting to get busy as it got a little later again.  
‘’Oh you know…a couple while getting ready…a few once I got to Cassidy’s and then a couple here…and there here sweetie, you know what im like’’ He laughed as I shook my head a little.  
‘’Adam, you came’’ Someone else called out and I turned to see Cassidy walking towards us with a tray of drinks in his hand as I laughed slightly and nodded.   
‘’Yeah…well, I guess you guys were right in the sense that staying at home one New years eve would suck and someone has to look after you guys’’ I told him as he grinned.  
‘’Whatever darling, now go get a drink and have some fun’’ He waved off as I shrugged my jacket off and handed it over to Danni who was sat at the table.   
‘’Sutan’s at the bar still anyway’’ Danni told me as I nodded  
‘’Thanks’’ Walking away again, I paused as someone else passed before I quickly moved closer and soon found Sutan stood at the bar. ‘’Hey’’ I called out once I got closer.   
‘’Adam, darling’’ Sutan cried out with a smile as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in to a tight hug which I returned. ‘’when did you get here’’  
‘’Just a few minutes ago, Brad grabbed me before I had chance to get to the bar’’ I laughed as Sutan rolled his eyes and motioned for the bar tender again, ‘’I wasn’t totally sure I actually wanted to come out tonight’’ I shrugged out.   
‘’But you did come out’’ He winked at me as I shrugged, ’’and I know for certain that a certain blonde bombshell is still at home getting ready’’ He told me as I shrugged slightly.   
‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about’’ I told him before I quickly ordered a drink and turned back to see him frowning at me,   
‘’Adam, I know you were making plans with Tommy yesterday, I saw the smile on your face when he texted you back before I took his phone away, so no need to lie to me darling’’ Sutan cooed. ‘’I know you still care about him and he still cares about you so around me drop the act’’ He told me sternly as I sighed and glanced down at my hands.   
‘’He hurt me Sutan, he lied to me so many times after promising me that we wouldn’t keep secrets’’ I told him as his arm curled around mine.  
‘’Adam, everyone has secrets, sometimes they keep them for their own reason, like Tommy, he didn’t tell you about the band because of Shawn’’ He told me as I looked up at him. ‘’he meant well sweetheart and you have to give him time to adjust to having someone in his life who wants him for him and not for his money’’  
‘’Tommy’s always known that I didn’t want anything from him, I always paid for things when we went out, if we got take out and rented movies, I never once asked him for anything even after I found out he went out for lunch and came back with a brand new car’’ I told him quietly, pausing slightly as the tender came over and I paid for my drink,  ‘’he should’ve trusted me, I never once pushed Tommy in to doing anything he didn’t want’’  
‘’Adam, he loves you, that’s all you have to worry about now’’ Sutan told me before he was grabbing my arm again and walking us back towards the table.

‘’-so I was saying that, this guy just came out of no where and was like…dude your tiny how can you lift that shit and im just like…staring up at this guy and thinking who the hell are you’’ Isaac spoke out as a few people around laughed, shaking my head slightly, I tuned out again as I turned to look around the club which had got even more packed since turning up about two hours ago with no sign of Tommy still. Seeing a flash of blond hair pass near the bar, I swallowed slightly and pushed myself up slightly and turned back to see my drink was empty before I was standing.   
‘’Adam where are you going’’ Turning to see Mia asking, I nodded towards the bar.   
‘’I need another drink’’ I told her as she nodded and turned back to talk to Danni again as I rolled my eyes and slowly worked my way through the club and to the bar again, my eyes searching for where I saw the blonde hair before I noticed that it belonged to a guy to tall to be Tommy.   
Pulling my phone out my pocket, I glanced down at it to see that I still didn’t have any missed calls or texts from him and I was starting to wonder if he had decide to stay at home like I had thought about doing many times over before I had forced myself to leave the house to turn up.

‘’You’ve been nursing that drink for nearly twenty minutes now sweetie, come dance with me’’ Hearing Sutan’s voice, I turned my heard slightly to see him stood beside me, a hand on his hip before another guy was walking up and trying to get Sutan’s attention, his eyes glaring at me, almost like he was trying to scare me off from being with him.   
‘’Why’’ I asked, ignoring the guy’s murderess glare  
‘’because darling, you need to relax a little’’ Sutan told me with a soft smile.   
‘’I’ll dance with you sweetheart, the guy doesn’t want too’’ The guy told him before Sutan was turning slightly to look at him, his eyes raking the guy over before he laughed softly,  
‘’Darling, I wouldn’t want to dance with you, so if you may run along and leave me to my friend and my attempts to cheer his sorry broken hearted ass up, I would be very thank full’’ Sutan spoke out which had the guy staring at him with a broken expression before he was melting back in to the crowd again and I let a dry laugh out.  
‘’The guy only wanted to dance’’ I told him as he shrugged and held his hand out.   
‘’Well, who can blame me for wanting to dance with a dark haired god’’ He asked as I shook my head slightly and threw the rest of my drink back before I was standing and taking his hand again.

Dancing for a while, I let a loud sigh out before I was stepping closer to Sutan again and letting my head rest against his shoulder as he curled his arms around me tightly.  
‘’What wrong my little puppy cub’’ Sutan asked as I snorted a half laugh out.   
‘’Puppy cub…really, thanks’’ I muttered before I sighed again,   
‘’I thought you were having fun?’’ Sutan asked as I nodded slightly.   
‘’I am…well I was, I don’t know Sutan… Tommy said he would be here’’ I whined as I pulled away slightly, my eyes catching his as he smiled softly. ‘’you told me that he was still getting ready at home and that was over two hours ago…I bet its close to three now…and I know for a fact that Tommy doesn’t take that long to get ready for anything’’ I told him as he nodded.  
‘’I know sweetheart and just have some faith, im sure he will turn up’’ Sutan told me as he brought a hand up to press against my jaw softly.   
‘’He hasn’t even texted or called me’’ I whispered just loud enough for him to hear over the beat of the music as we kept dancing together and he smiled softly.   
‘’Just forget about that for a while Adam, just have some fun, Tommy will get here when he gets here and not a moment too late’’ He told me as I groaned but nodded anyway.

.o0o.

‘’Ten minutes to midnight guys and girls…grab your partners, grab your friends and another drink, dance away and get ready for the countdown’’ A voice called out over the sound system, a chorus of cheers and applause echoing through the club as I sighed and settled deeper in to my seat, another drink in my hands as I moved the straw around in it.,  
‘’What fun, another new year for the same of shit to happen in’’ I muttered out before I felt a punch in my arm and I yelped slightly, rubbing my arm as I looked up, I stared back at Mia as she stared at me.  
‘’Grow up Adam and enjoy yourself’’ She told me, ‘’come dance with me’’  
‘’I don’t want to dance Mia, I might just head home’’ I told her as her face fell and she shook her head.   
‘’Oh no you wont Mr. now come on, we are going to dance, we are going to have a good time and you are going to help me find someone to kiss at midnight because that’s why gay best friends do, they help their female and single friends find a good catch’’ She spoke out as she grabbed my hand and started to pull me up, groaning as I went, I sighed and flashed a look around the club to see Brad and Cassidy already dancing together, Sutan with Danni and I wasn’t sure where Isaac and a few of the others we were with had gotten too.

‘’He looks alright’’ I told Mia as we danced and nodded towards a guy near us who was dancing mainly to himself.   
‘’Come on Adam, look at him, we both know you would never let me kiss someone like that’’ Mia told me as I sighed and looked at her.   
‘’Five minutes and counting’’ The same voice spoke out from over head as I lowered my eyes.   
‘’Im sorry Mia…I just don’t feel it…I should’ve just stayed home tonight like I had planned’’ I admitted to her which had her frowning at me.   
‘’This is because of Tommy isn’t it?’’ She asked as I stared at her in shock.   
‘’What…no…no it’s nothing to do with him…why would it be?’’ I asked quickly as she rolled her eyes.   
‘’Adam, you’ve been checking your phone all night, Sutan’s been throwing looks towards you like he feels sorry for you and checking his own phone before he keeps going off somewhere with a determined look on his face and you were perfectly fine when you first arrived and as the night has gone on, your attitude and mood has just gone downhill and keeps running’’ She told me, ‘’now tell me, that its nothing to do with Tommy because I know Brad said that he had finally agreed to come out tonight’’  
‘’Why has it all got to be me people are looking at’’ I cried out before I tried to pull away but found Mia grabbing hold of my shirt to stop me.  
‘’Adam…look-’’ She started as I shook my head.   
‘’No Mia, im tired of it okay, I only came out tonight because Tommy told me he would come too and well where is he huh’’ I asked, ‘’he isn’t god damn here okay and now I have to help you find someone to kiss who you probably wont even ever remember when I could just be at home in my bed’’ Feeling a small weight rise from my shoulders as I exploded on her, I could see a few people around us glancing but I couldn’t find myself to care. ‘’im jealous of some guy I’ve never even known okay…is that what you all want to hear from me? That im jealous of this Shawn guy because he got to have the real Tommy because he can’t fucking trust me enough despite letting him in on my darkest confession’’ I told her as she swallowed slightly, eyes dancing around before settling over my shoulder before they shot back again.   
‘’It isn’t like that Adam, I promise’’ She told me softly.   
‘’Then what is it like Mia, huh I feel stupid for letting myself get hurt again over a guy I met only because I sent a text to the wrong fucking number’’  
‘’Do you really mean that’’ She asked as I swallowed slightly and dropped my head as I shook it.  
‘’I love him Mia’’ I whispered out as I looked back up at her to see her smiling softly.   
‘’Well I hope you all have your drinks and your love ones or friends, we have two minutes left’’ The voice called out as Mia smiled and took a step backwards.   
‘’Where are you going’’ I asked.   
‘’To find someone to kiss, you two need to talk’’ She told me before giving my hand a squeeze and let go.

Confused, I breathed out and ran my hand through my hair before I dropped it again and turned, my eyes moving up slowly as I took a step, to only stop again when I noticed Tommy stood there staring at me, his warm brown eyes dressed up in deep red’s and blacks to match the shirt and pants he was wearing, his appearance had me swallowing slightly as he pulled a glossed lip between his teeth slightly and let go again.   
‘’Im sorry’’ He spoke out, ‘’I should’ve called or text you but I was afraid’’ Tommy told me as he was pushed forward roughly by people behind, moving my hands up, I caught him by the shoulders softly as his hands moved out against my stomach.  
‘’I didn’t think you were going to turn up and that hurt’’ I admitted to him as he looked back up at me again.   
‘’I wasn’t’’ He told me, ‘’I was scared to turn up and for you to hate me still but Sutan kept texting me and calling me and threatened me if I never came and I realized then how stupid I was being when he told me how happy you looked at first before the light started to go out as the night came on’’ He spoke out quickly and I could feel a small blush starting to form over my cheeks as I glanced away from him and towards the table where everyone was sat to see Mia sitting in Sutan’s lap, whispering in to his ear.

‘’Ten…nine’’ Bright lights went up as a large countdown was projected on to a wall.

‘’I was stupid’’ Tommy spoke out.

‘’eight…seven’’

‘’We both was,’’ I spoke back as his eyes met mine again.

‘’Six…five’’

‘’I miss you Adam…so much that it hurts’’

‘’Four…three’’

‘’I miss you too Tommy’’ I whispered as I let a hand move up to the side of his neck so my thumb moved along his jaw.

‘’Two…one’’

‘’I…I love you’’ He whispered.

‘’Happy new year’’

Staring back at him as people cheered and words were flying back, I couldn’t help but swallow slightly as his hands came up to rest against my chest, his body being knocked in to again and causing him to step closer, his head tilted up as I looked down, I could see the truth in Tommy’s eyes as I nodded slightly.   
‘’I love you too’’ I whispered out to him as a small smile started to curl the edge of his lips up and he moved a hand up to the back of my neck and tugged me down.   
Feeling our lips press back together again after so long, I let my eyes close as I slipped my other arm around his waist and pulled him forward until his body was flush against mine, our lips moving together softly before he slowly pulled away with a heavy breath.  
‘’Im sorry for ever doubting you, I knew you was never like Shawn’’ He whispered out as brown eyes opened to look at me, ‘’it just took me too long to really get over how badly he hurt me that I put the best thing in my life in second place and near enough ruined it’’   
‘’I thought your band was the best thing in your life’’ I whispered back as I stroked my thumb across his cheek softly, a smile pulling his lips up as he leaned up and pecked his lips against mine lightly.  
‘’It became my second favorite the moment you came in to my life’’

Smiling back at him, I couldn’t help but tilt his head up just slightly again and press my lips back against his deeply, for the first time ages again, I finally felt like I was fully complete, that there was nothing missing from my chest as I felt Tommy’s arms slide up and wrap around my neck tightly.   
‘’Let’s go home’’ Tommy whispered against my lips as I pulled away to look at him, the feeling and memory of the first time we had been together rising up slightly as I swallowed.  
‘’Promise that you will still be there in the morning when I wake up’’ I whispered to him and I watched as he stared at me before his hands was moving on to my neck and his lips was pressed back against mine.   
‘’God I promise Adam…I promise never to leave you again’’ He whispered against my lips as I nodded.   
‘’Okay…let’s go home baby’’ 


	9. Chapter 9

** Thursday 19th January (12:45pm)  **   
_I miss you <3 xx_

(12:45)   
you only left me an hour ago <3 xxx

(12:45)   
_I know, but I still miss you <3 xx_

(12:46)   
I miss you too baby <3 xx

(01:91)   
_are we still having dinner at yours? <3 xx_

(01:11)   
Of course, mom still wants to meet you <3 xx

(01:11)   
_Oh god…it’s finally time to meet the parents…they are going to hate me Adam!!_

(01:12)   
Baby mom isn’t going to hate you, dad maybe a little but he will get over it, but they will love you because I love you and you make me happy. <3 xx

(01:12)   
_Oh great, im just going to be looking at your dad and just waiting for him to pull out a clawed glove of a machete or a fucking kitchen knife…shit im going to die_

(01:13)   
Tommy, we aren’t in one of your horror movies, you aren’t going to die. I wouldn’t let them.

(01:20)   
_Okay, only if your promise to protect me from your dad_

(01:20)   
I promise. <3 xx

(01:20)   
_I love you <3 xxx_

(01:21)   
I love you too Tommy <3 xx

(02:59)   
_what time are your parents coming over? <3 xxx_

(03:00)   
they will be here at 7 <3 xx   
(03:01)   
Are you still coming over to mine first? I mean I can always come pick you up if you want me too; dinner won’t take that long to do and everything?

(03:04)  
 _Sure, and I can get over on my own so its fine, I’ll be around just a little before 7, me and the guys are finishing up at 6:30 so it gives me enough time to drive over, that’s if you don’t mind me bringing my guitar too and getting changed at yours?_

(03:05)   
No its fine baby, you still have your clothes from New Year here, I washed them to by the way <3 xx

(03:05)   
_ah I wondered where those clothes went (; <3 xx_

(03:05)   
you did look great in them <3 xx

(03:06)   
_so why didn’t I stay in them for long? <3 xx_

(03:06)   
because they looked even better on the floor and you on my bed with nothing on <3 xx

(03:07)   
_Dude…Christ Adam please don’t say things like that <3 xx_

(03:08)   
what’s wrong baby, getting a little hot and bothered? Have I got you thinking about me pinning you down like I did that night, my mouth against your neck and fingers relearning your body, teasing you and making you beg for me <3 xx

(03:10)   
_ADAM!_

(03:10)   
Sorry baby, I’ll leave it until later <3 xxx

(03:10)   
_you are going to kill me!_

~~

(06:00)   
Change of plans, we’ve finished up now and heading over now <3 xx

(06:00)   
Okay baby, see you soon, you remember the code and got the key? <3 xx

(06:01)   
I remember the code but I left the key at yours <3 xxx

(06:01)  
Okay baby, I’ll leave the front door on the latch for you…oh could you pick up white wine, I need some more for dinner <3 xx

(06:01)   
Thanks Adam and sure thing <3 xx

 

(06:20)

Hearing the knock on the door, I couldn’t help but grin as I paused in chopping, ‘’Door’s on the latch’’ I called out loud enough for them to hear, hearing it open, I turned back and picked the knife back up again before I started to finish cutting the chicken up in to strips.   
‘’Adam honey’’ Jumping slightly, I turned and noticed mom and dad walking in to the kitchen,   
‘’you’re early’’ I spoke out as I put the knife down again and went to dry my hands off in the tea towel I had over my shoulder.   
‘’You should disappointed son’’ Dad laughed as I shook my head with a grin.   
‘’No, just that I thought you said seven and dinner isn’t ready yet and I thought it was Tommy, he texted me not that long ago saying that he was on his way over.   
‘’Ahh we finally get to meet him’’ Mom grinned before kissing my cheek as I laughed and took the bag she handed me.   
‘’Oh mom if I knew you were going to bring wine I wouldn’t of gotten Tommy to pick some up on the way over’’ I groaned as she rolled her eyes and patted my arm.   
‘’You will be okay’’ She grinned before peering over my shoulder. ‘’looks lovely dear’’  
‘’It’s not ready and you know that…I had everything planned mom’’ I groaned as I walked towards the chiller and pushed the wine inside before moving back to the counter again where I picked knife back up finished up and moved the stripes closer to the oven.  
‘’Sounds like we stopped him from having time alone with this Tommy boy before dinner Leila’’ Dad spoke out as I turned to look at him with wide eyes.   
‘’Dad’’ I snapped, ‘’and that isn’t true…Tommy wasn’t going to be here until just before you were due to turn up as he finished 6:30 but they managed to get everything done and finished at 6 instead’’   
‘’Eber, leave him alone’’ Mom spoke out as I groaned and turned back to the cooker again and started to slip the chicken in to the frying pan, waiting about twenty seconds, I turned the chicken over and let the other side seal up before I moved it in to another pot and redone the same with the rest of the chicken until it was all done. ‘’is there anything I can help you with Adam?’’ Mom asked as I looked up.   
‘’Sure, can you make some of that white wine sauce you make’’ I asked with a grin,   
‘’Have you got everything?’’ She asked as I nodded towards the fridge.

With everything finished and cooking, I glanced up from where we were watching TV when I heard a car pull up in to the driveway before there was a pause before the sound of doors was being opened and then closed again.  
Hearing a slight crash and muffled curse, I jumped up quickly and moved towards the door and opened it to see Tommy rubbing his side.   
‘’Are you okay baby?’’ I asked as he looked up,   
‘’Yeah, my guitar decided that it would rebound in to me with the closed door’’ He mumbled as I reached out and curled my fingers around his and the case before I pulled it away from him and turned to look over my shoulder and towards my dad.   
‘’I did have it on the latch for a reason’’ I told Tommy as I turned back and smiled softly.   
‘’Sorry Adam, my fault’’ Dad called out as I rolled my eyes,   
‘’should’ve guessed’’ I muttered before I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Tommy’s softly.   
‘’I thought they weren’t coming until 7’’ Tommy whispered, eyes wide before I laughed softly and grabbed his hand softly.   
‘’Yeah they turned up early, sorry baby’’ I told him as he nodded, leading him inside, I heard him close the door behind us before I pulled him through the hallway.   
‘’Im going to go get changed, mind if I grab a quick shower?’’ Tommy asked as I turned and nodded.   
‘’Go on up, I left your stuff on top of my dresser’’ Smiling at him, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips again as he took his guitar of me again.   
‘’Thanks’’ Smiling at him as he flashed a slight smile towards my parents before he turned and quickly ran up the stairs.

‘’Well he is cute Adam’’ Turning as I heard mom’s voice, I couldn’t help but blush as I walked back over and dropped back down on to the couch beside her.  
‘’He is cute and thanks for locking the door dad’’ I muttered out,   
‘’I said sorry Adam, I would’ve thought you kept it lock all the time’’ He told me as I rolled my eyes.   
‘’I do, but I told Tommy I would leave it on the latch for Tommy, he forgot his key’’ I spoke out a dada raised an eyebrow.   
‘’You gave him back a key after he broke your heart the first time?’’  
‘’Dad we sorted that all out okay’’ I told him with a groan before mom moved her hand and squeezed my hand softly.   
‘’We just worry about you Adam’’ Mom told me as I sighed,  
‘’you don’t need to okay, we are fine, we talked things through and we both understand the things which has gone on n our lives,, yeah its still early days but we are going through them together and taking each step as it is’’   
Pushing to my feet again, I turned my back on my dad as I headed back in to the kitchen and checked on the chicken before I pulled it out the oven and started to stir it knowing that it only had a few minutes to go. Placing it back, I turned back to everything else and moved through it, my parents conversation low in the lounge before I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Tommy coming in, his hair damp slightly and sticking to the side of his face before he held up the bottle of wine I had asked him to get, laughing softly as he grinned, I walked over and took it from him before pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
‘’Need any help?’’ Tommy asked as I nodded slightly.   
‘’Could you grab the plates’’ watching as he turned and walked across the kitchen, I couldn’t help but stare at him with a smile before turning back again as I turned everything down.  
‘’Oh, Brad told me to remind you that him and Cassidy still wants you to go out with them on the 25th of next month’’ Tommy told me as he set the plates out beside me.  
‘’Next month? Oh yeah for Cassidy’s party’’ I asked as he nodded. ‘’are you coming?’’ I asked before he shook his head and shrugged at me.   
‘’Im not allowed, apparently Sutan has plans for me and im not allowed to know them either which kind of scares me a lot’’ Tommy told me as I laughed and smiled at him.   
‘’It will be okay baby, we both know what Sutan’s like’’ I told him as he stopped and looked at me.   
‘’That’s why im scared of what’s going to happen’’

‘’This smells great Adam’’ Jumping slightly as I heard mom, I moved away from where I was hugging Tommy to look around at her,   
‘’It’s ready too, go tell dad to turn the game off and we’ll bring it through to the dining room in a second’’  
‘’He isn’t going to be happy about that’’ She smirked as I laughed and shrugged.   
’’He will survive’’  I told her as she laughed and headed back through, shaking my head, I turned back around and started to dish up the meal before I glanced over at Tommy who was taking the bottle of wine out the chiller and pushing it n to the bucket of ice I had grabbed. ‘’you okay baby?’’   
‘’Im fine’’ He smiled up at me before putting it back down and walked over, his arms slipping around my waist before he kissed me softly and pulled away again.   
‘’I love you’’ I whispered as I rested my forehead against his.   
‘’Love you too Adam’’ He whispered back.

.o0o.

‘’So Tommy…what do you do for a living?’’ Dad asked, freezing, I looked up my plate to looked towards Tommy and then to him.   
‘’Dad’’ I warned,   
‘’its fine Adam, and im in a band’’ Tommy told him as I glanced between the two before to my mom who was shaking her head silently to herself.   
‘’A band, I noticed the guitar when you came in, is that what you do?’’ He asked Tommy who nodded,   
‘’Im also the lead singer’’  
‘’Well that’s interesting, well I hope your first album gets you the publicity which your friends and you want’’ Dad spoke and I swallowed slightly.   
‘’Actually, we’ve just released our fourth studio album and our identities  have become public since I outted myself in front of a group of our fans at the recording studios were we were recording our single when I told Adam that I loved him,’’ Tommy spoke out which had my dad and mom staring at him as well as myself,  ‘’my friends and I are very happy with the band and we are quite often flying out to New York for meetings and gigs and we have our first gig here as a open imaged band in a few weeks before we sign the contract for our first tour’’  
‘’Tour…you never told me about that’’ I spoke out which had Tommy turning to look at me with a smile,  
‘’We found out today, the manager came in just before we left to tell us, just waiting for all the paper work to come through and I was going to tell you before dinner but it slipped my mind’’ Tommy told me as I nodded with a smile.  
‘’Well im proud of you baby’’ I grinned at it before I reached over and let my fingers slide through his and squeezed.   
‘’as I am Tommy, you sound like you have a very firm head on those shoulders’’ Mom spoke out with a smile, ‘’and im glad to see you have worked things out with Adam, you both are adorable together and its nice to see young love again’’  
‘’Mom’’ I whined as Tommy laughed.  
‘’Thank you Leila’’ Tommy grinned before he glanced over and winked at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guy's only one more chapter to go after this.


	10. Epilogue

**Tuesday 14 th March (07:34pm) **  
Scared baby

(07:40)   
_hell yes! It’s the first show of the tour, what if no one turns up to it and we have to just pack up and the rest of the tour gets canceled…oh my god Adam._

(07:43)   
Baby they aren’t going to cancel the tour and there is going to be loads of people, come on, you know Danni is even coming, she somehow managed to get someone to get her tickets to each show so you know that there is going to be someone there and people love the band Tommy, don’t worry so much okay. I love you <3 xx

(07:47)   
_okay, okay I’ll relax a little, I wish you were here. I love you too Adam <3 xx_

(07:47)   
I know baby, have you done sound check yet? <3 xx

(07:48)   
_Yeah we finished up about half hour ago, having a bit of a chill down and having dinner. <3 xx_

(07:48)   
what time do you go on? <3 xx

(07:49)   
_about 8:30, the support act has a half hour time slot and then we are on for an hour and half <3 xx_

(07:50)   
so I have enough time to ring you <3 xx

(07:50)   
_Yeah, hold on, let me just go find a quiet enough spot and I’ll call you <3 xx_

(07:50)   
Okay baby <3 xx

** *Incoming call at 07:55* **

_‘’Hey’’_

‘’Hey baby, I miss you’’

_‘’I miss you too Adam, the hug at the airport wasn’t long enough’’_

‘’I know what you mean, I just wish I could be curled up with you in my arms right now, I want to kiss you.’’

_‘’Is that all you would want to do if we were curled up in bed together?’’_

‘’Tommy’’

_‘’What, it was just a question…what’s so funny?’’_

‘’Nothing…I just miss your voice and smile and not to mention your ways of trying to get me in to having phone sex with you.’’

_‘’Phft…would I ever do that to you Adam…stop laughing at me…okay so maybe I would, but who could blame me? Have you seen yourself Adam? You’re gorgeous’’_

‘’Not as gorgeous as you are baby…how quiet is that spot you found?’’

_‘’Thought you said no to phone sex’’_

‘’I did, but how quiet is that spot?’’

_‘’Pretty quiet I guess, it’s just a small nook of the hallway, couldn’t find an empty room’’_

‘’Okay, just wanted to know that you wouldn’t get embarrassed if someone over heard you talking to me about that subject’’

_‘’You’re too sweet Adam…where are you too anyway? It’s pretty quiet your end, thought you were going to stay with Leila tonight’’_

‘’At home and curled up in bed, I had a headache so told mom that I was just going to come home and try to sleep it away but then I missed you not being in the bed with me to keep me company and help me get rid of it, and I couldn’t fall asleep.’’

_‘’You know, they say sex is a good way of get-‘’_

‘’I’m not having phone sex Tommy’’

_‘’Damnit, okay, it was a worth a try right?’’_

‘’Yeah baby, it was worth a try’’

_‘’Maybe tonight when I get back to the hotel…I could give you another ring…’’_

‘’You really don’t want to drop it do you baby’’

_‘’uh oh, I know that voice’’_

‘’What voice Tommy?’’

_‘’The one where if I was there, I would be currently pinned back on the bed or wall with just the look in your eyes, make me feel like im your prey as yo stalk towards me and talk to me with that voice…fuck Adam’’_

‘’I’m not doing anything Tommy, just talking to my gorgeous boyfriend and wishing that he was here in bed with me so I could touch him.’’

_‘’Touch how?’’_

‘’Oh you know, hold his hands, slide my own over the taunt skin of his ribs and press kisses in the same path…bite and lick at that sweet spot behind his ear which I know makes him go weak just like if I was laid between his legs and rolling my hips down in to his gently.’’

_‘’Fuck Adam’’_

‘’what’s wrong Tommy’’

_‘’Oh don’t play sweet with me now man, dude that’s a total low blow’’_

‘’But im not doing anything baby, im just talking to you’’

_‘’What was that rustling sound?’’_

‘’What…im in bed Tommy, it was the bed sheets moving against my boxers’’

_‘’You don’t wear anything in bed unless we have company over or you know someone is coming over and they have a key…dude you’re totally jerking off without me aren’t you.’’_

‘’Maybe I wanted to wear boxers tonight…uh…wouldn’t do such a thing’’

_‘’Oh my god, you totally are…I know how your voice goes when your jerking off…hell I’ve jerked you off enough to know…How could you Adam after saying no’’_

‘’Stop pouting baby, you’re too god damn gorgeous for that look no matter how hot it makes you look and how much I just want to bite and suck at that bottom lip before kissing you until we need air’’

_‘’Adam…shit, hold on’’_

‘’Tommy’’

_‘’No…hey im here, sorry …just found somewhere else…more private’’_

‘’Private…Fuck yes’’

_‘’You are going to be the death of me one day Adam’’_

‘’Tommy, you already are my death, I can never say no to…you, god damn it’’

_‘’Fuck…talk to me Adam, please…tell me what you would do to me if I was there with you in that bed right now’’_

‘’God…I wouldn’t let you ever leave it…I…I would ban you from wearing clothes so I could watch that body of yours everywhere and watch that ass move as you walk or bend over…shit Tommy, I would map every inch of your body out with my fingertips before following them with my teeth and lips and tongue, making sure that not a single spot went untouched.’’

_‘’Holy crap…so what if I let you…let you just have full control of my body, you could do anything to me, touch me in anyway…shit, this is totally fucked up and so hot’’_

‘’Touch yourself baby, run your hand down your chest and stomach slowly before dipping your fingertips in to the waist band of those insanely tight pants I know you’re wearing’’

_‘’Shit…dude totally not cool! Im kind of busy here….shit…Adam, I have to go, it’s been longer than I thought and we are due onstage soon…fuck, fuck, fuck’’_

‘’when I see you next we can fuck baby’’

_‘’I hate leaving you like this…fuck even im hard now, shit I could kill Isaac’’_

‘’Don’t do that baby, just go be the amazing person you are and knock them dead’’

_‘’You still sound so breathless’’_

‘’M’still jerking off’’

_‘’Holy shit Adam’’_

‘’Thinking about that tight ass off yours and your mouth around my cock’’

_‘’Adam really…stop please, I need to go’’_

‘’Just want to be buried deep in you like you like, my arms wrapped around your chest and holding you back against me, your head on my shoulder and neck bare so much that I can’t help but lean down to nip and kiss it.’’

_‘’Shit’’_

‘’Hold you down against me and make you wither and squirm on-‘’

~~

(08:25)   
you hung up on me! ) : </3

(08:28)   
_I had too…I couldn’t listen anymore, couldn’t hear what I want so much, you were sounding too wrecked for me that I just wanted to go jerk off but I can’t and now im hard as rock and im so fucking glad I get to have a guitar in front of me because I really don’t think it’s going to go down any time soon with images of you in my head. But gotta get ready, I’ll call you after the show. I love you Adam <3 xx_

(08:38)   
I love you too baby! Knock em’ dead <3 xx

~~

(10:10)   
_Holy shit! That felt amazing <3 xx_  
(10:11)  
 _Just going to grab some water, talk to the other guys before heading to the dressing room to get changed before im going to head back to the hotel and call you again.  
_ (10:25)  
 _Okay, just heading to dressing room now…eww, drying sweat feels so tacky, be at the hotel soon <3 xx_

(10:36)

Stepping through the door, I couldn’t help but breath out and smile slightly to myself as I clicked the door shut and quickly locked it, hell if I wanted anyone walking in on me as I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck before letting my hand slide down my chest slowly and down over my cock which was still pressing hard against my zipper.   
Groaning softly as I squeezed my hand over myself, I rested my forehead against the door as I breathed out. ‘’God Damnit Adam’’ I breathed out before I was pushing away and moving across the semi dark room and towards the dresser where I had left my street clothes.  
Moving around as quick as I could, I started to tug my shirt up over my head before I felt warm hands slide around my bare waist, jumping as  I turned, I breathed out, ready to attack whoever touched me before I felt my heart speed up as I took in the smile on Adam’s face, his eyes bright even in the dim light before he was leaning down and pressing his lips against mine, my arm curling around his neck automatically and pulling him closer to me as he stepped me backwards and against the dresser.  
‘’Missed you’’ He whispered against my lips as I grinned and nipped at his lower on and dragged a hand up to the back of his neck, fingers sliding in to his hair before I tugged lightly.  
‘’What are you doing here?’’ I breathed out between kisses before I pulled away long enough to look up in to his heated eyes.   
‘’Wanted to surprise you’’ Adam told me with a small smirk, ‘’Isaac helped me sort everything out’’ Letting a groan out as he leaned down and started to press kisses against my neck,  I let my fingers slide through his hair and down the back of his neck and on to his shoulders before I felt Adam’s leg slide between mine and press up, moaning out brokenly, I bit at my lower lip to stop the noises before my hips were thrusting up against his thigh.  
‘’Jesus Christ Adam’’ I groaned as he chuckled against my heated skin. ‘’not here….fuck not here’’  
‘’Thought you wanted me to fuck you’’ Adam whispered huskily in to my ear as I breathed out and nodded.   
‘’God I do, I so fucking do but not here…I want a real bed where I know we wont get disturbed’’ I told him as my lips found his again.

Letting our lips collide a little more, I finally pulled away and pressed my hands flat to Adam’s chest before my forehead was being rested against his shoulder as I took deep breaths.  
‘’Come on baby, let’s get you back to that hotel so I can give you a better greeting’’ Adam whispered in to my ear before pressing a feather light kiss against my temple. Nodding softly, I pulled back to look at him with a smile.   
‘’I love you’’ I whispered as Adam’s eyes met mine with a smile which seemed to make him glow.   
‘’I love you too Tommy’’ Smiling back at him, I leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. Turning away, I quickly gathered all my things before Adam was taking my hand and we were walking back to the door just as someone knocked on it. Unlocking it and pulling it open, I watched the surprised look on Sutan’s face and the knowing one on Isaacs before I started laughing.  
‘’I didn’t expect you to open up so quickly’’ Isaac smirked out which had me rolling my eyes slightly.   
‘’Yeah because we have no control what so ever and I jumped Adam’s bones the moment I saw him’’ I commented which had Adam laughing slightly.   
‘’It’s the truth, I tried jumping his but he said no’’ Adam spoke out which had me looking up at him with a grin.   
‘’Only because I wanted a real bed and no one coming knocking’’ I teased with a wink, ‘’plus there’s room service’’ I winked which had Adam looking at me with a grin before there was a cough and we both turned to see Sutan and Isaac staring at us.   
‘’Well im just glad that you guys haven’t locked away the dressing room’’ Isaac smirked as I rolled my eyes again.   
‘’Well if there isn’t anything else, I would very much like to go back to my hotel and get fucked by my insanely gorgeous boyfriend’’ I spoke out which caused a choked breath leave Isaac and a smirk appear on Sutan’s face.   
‘’Very well darlings, I’ll keep Isaac and the other boys out tonight’’ He winked as I nodded.   
‘’That’s great, thank you and goodbye’’ I laughed before I started to drag Adam past, feeling his hand squeeze mine, I looked up at him to see him smirking at me as I laughed and stopped long enough to press another kiss to his lips before I was tugging him back towards the exit.  
‘’Im going to go on to the car’’ Adam told me as I started to push the door open,   
‘’what why?’’ I asked suddenly confused as he laughed and stepped closer, his lips brushing over mine before moving down my neck, letting a small groan out as I felt him kiss and suck a mark up on my skin, I gripped his hand harder before looking up at him.  
‘’You have fans waiting outside when I came in’’ Adam smirked as I rolled my eyes and groaned dramatically.   
‘’Oh all the things stopping me’’ I groaned in to Adam’s shoulder before he laughed and nudged me out the door.

Sure enough, there was a large group of people waiting out the back, their voices and laughter filling the night air before I turned back to Adam as he took my bag from my shoulder with a smile.  
‘’I’ll see you in the car’’ Adam told me as I nodded with a smile.   
‘’Yeah, I’ll try to be as quick as I can’’ I spoke out as he chuckled softly, thumb rubbing over my fingers softly.   
‘’Take your time baby’’ He teased before leaning down, his lips brushing against mine which I met back, a small smirk appearing on both of our lips as we heard a roar of cheers go up.  
‘’Oh my god, put each other down for five minutes’’ Pulling away to see the others walk out, I laughed loudly before pressing one more kiss to Adam’s lips as he nodded and pulled my bag from my grip fully and moved it up over his shoulder.  
Watching him walk away, I grinned to myself before I turned back to see Isaac and the others staring at me with different grins. ‘’What’’ I laughed before punching Isaac playfully and started to walk towards the fan’s who was still laughing.

Signing and taking a few photos, I quickly excused myself before I jogged towards the car which was waiting to find Adam leaning against it with a smile before his arms were wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to him.  
‘’Hello there mister’’ I whispered out which he smirked at, ‘’and how can I help you?’’  
‘’Well…there’s a few things you could do’’ Adam told me as I rolled my eyes and ran my hands down his chest before sliding them up under his top to rest against his stomach.  
‘’And what are they?’’ I asked before Adam laughed softly and leaned down.   
‘’How about we talk about them back at the hotel baby and you can find out’’ He whispered in to my ear, shivering slightly, I nodded before kissing him quickly and pulling away again, feeling a slight blush start to fill my cheeks as Adam stepped away and pulled the door open, I smiled at him and quickly climbed in before the sound of the door closing had me turning to see Adam pulling his own seatbelt on with a smile before his eyes met mine.   
‘’I really do love you so much’’ I whispered out to him,   
‘’I know baby’’ Adam whispered back, his hand moving out to mine and squeezing around softly, ‘’I love you too.’’


End file.
